


So Much Better

by orphan_account



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Actual angel Emmett, Assault, Chip on your shoulder, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Elle, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle is attacked after the costume party then Emmett comes along and Chip On Your Shoulder happens.</p><p>Follows canon for a bit but fuck that, it changes to fit my plot.</p><p> </p><p>Comments would be swell and bitchin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> So you know. Comments would be great. Anything would be great tbh

Elle turned to leave the party, face red with the humiliation of it all. Not only had she been mocked, but she'd been rejected by Warner again. Walking across campus, she came to the park. As she stepped up to one of the benches, she felt someone grab her arm. Turning to see who it was, she recognized him as a boy from Callahan's class, smiling drunkenly down at her. She smiled hesitantly back but stopped when he pulled her closer.

"Could you please let me go? I really need to be going back to my dorm." She said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"What? To study? Come on, we all know you do nothing, why not be useful around here for once. Let me get rid of some stress"

 

He pulled her closer to him so there bodies were pressed together and pulled her away from the bench, dragging her behind a tree. She began to struggle, trying to pull away but his grip tightened on her as he held her against the tree. His free hand roamed over her body, groping at her over the tightly fitted bunny costume as the squeaked out an objection. He hushed her and began pulling at the straps on the costume, pulling it from her upper body and letting it rest at her hips. He mouthed at her neck, moving down to her chest, now pressing a hand against her mouth to cover the sound of her objections. Then he roughly pressed his body against hers, grinding against her and moaning, kissing her neck and then, her mouth. His hand wandered beneath her costume and began rubbing her, then roughly shoving his fingers inside her. She screamed, but it came out quiet and muffled, hidden behind the suffocating grip he had on her face. All the while he moved against her, his moaning and movements becoming more and more erratic until he shuddered and stilled against her. Taking his fingers from her and giving her one last sloppy kiss, he stumbled away back towards the dorms. 

Elle was shaking as she pulled her costume back up. 'Why did you come here? You should never have come here, you idiot!' she thought to herself. She just managed to get to the bench she'd been aiming for in the first place, then it really struck her what had happened and she collapsed, face in her hands sobbing for what seemed like years.  
Her sobbing was interrupted by a voice, calling out her name.  
"Woah Elle. What's up...doc?" The voice sounded equal parts concerned and amused. She looked up to see Emmett, and the amusement left his face as he took in her puffy red eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but froze. She couldn't. She couldn't let this news get out. Instead she changed what she was going to say. 

"Love. "

He looked exasperated now. So it wasn't as serious as it looked. "What?" He asked

"I put my faith in love. I followed where it led."

"Love led you here?"

"To my personal circle of hell." She felt it too. She couldn't imagine feeling worse than she did now. 

"It has not worked out well." That was an understatement. 

"I wish that I were dead" That was true too. Right now dead would be a lot better than alive. 

"Coz instead of a wedding and love, I'm flunking out of school, a total laughing stock. Someone he and his friends can just mock." And sexually assault, but she was definitely not saying that to someone else who could just mock her. 

"So go on here's my head, JUST HIT IT WITH A ROCK" If he was a decent person he would. Then she wouldn't have to deal with this. Wouldn't have to face it.

While she was saying this he was shocked. This strange girl had come to Harvard for a guy? He knew she was not exactly a good student, but she did seem very sweet, always kind to whoever she spoke to, no matter how cruel they were to her. And he did know they were cruel. He'd heard them mocking her both to her face and behind her back. These pretentious dicks were cruel, and while he didn't condone it, for some reason he never realized how much this would effect her. Of course, upon reflection. Of course it would upset her. 'If everyone was against you, you'd be upset too.' He told himself. 

"Wait, let me get this straight...You came out here to follow a man? Harvard law was just part of that plan? Man, what rich, romantic planet are you from?"

"Malibu?" He had to hide a smile at such an innocent answer. She really was sweet in her inability to accept the sarcasm people faced her with. It was endearing.

"Instead of lying outside by the pool, you stalk some guy to an Ivy League school? That's the weirdest reason I have ever-"

"Oh, why'd you come?" She snapped. She looked tired and still miserable. Clearly not a good day at all. She was also shaking really badly, something he assumed was from the cold. 

"Okay" He shrugged his sweatshirt off and tucked it around Elle, trying to warm her up and stop the shaking. She stilled as his arm drew around her, but she forced herself to relax. She didn't trust Emmett, she didn't trust any of them. But he wouldn't be able to do something while at a bench like this, in clear view of others. 

He didn't like how she stilled. Like she was scared of him. He didn't want to be scary, he wanted to help her out.

"I grew up in the Rocksberry slums, with my mum and a series of bums. Guys who showed me all the ways a man can fail. I got into law school by busting my ass. Worked two jobs in addition to class. So forgive me for not weeping at your tale"

The last sentence he regretted. Sure, she was privileged, but she didn't flaunt it and was clearly struggling in her own way. Maybe he could help her, if she'd like.

"Well excuse me, just because you've got some kind of chip on your shoulder!" He smirked at that line. 

"You're right. There's a chip on my shoulder, and it's big as a boulder. With the chance I've been given, I'm gonna be driven as hell! Though I can't take the day off I just think of the payoff. Yeah there's a chip on my shoulder, you might want to get one as well." 

"Well I'm sorry but I think that sounds highly negative."

At this he sighs and gets to his feet. "Hey, I'm just being honest! When you're not born into privilege you have to work twice as hard. I want that sweatshirt back, by the way." he turned to leave, slightly disappointed we wouldn't get to talk to that girl some more.

"WAIT! Two jobs? Plus law school?" She needed a distraction. Anything to keep her from thinking about what had happened, probably only an hour ago, maybe less. 

"I haven't slept since 1992" 

She giggled at that, replying "Seriously how do you do it?" He was pleased to see that, but she still looked sad and tired. It was in her eyes. The kind of exhaustion sleep would not fix. He wondered what had happened to make her feel like that. He'd have to find out. Maybe if he showed her he wasn't going to act like them, she'd trust him enough to tell him.

"Well, I don't go to parties a lot. Not good use of the time that I've got. Can't spend hours doing my hair and staying in shape." He added to gently humour her.

"Well I don't spend hours!" She laughs

"But I know it will all be worthwhile when I win my first lucrative trial and buy my mum that great big house out on the cape"

He told her some more about his mum and felt a giddy rush of joy when he blushed at the nickname "little miss Woods comma Elle" She really was cute, and nice. And if she got into Harvard she must be smart, surely. She just needed to apply herself.

They stood up and walked together, though he noticed she made sure he walked slightly in front of her and that she kept a fair distance between them, nervously looking around her constantly while hugging his sweatshirt around her tightly. He supposed that was fair. She had no real reason to trust him and the others had probably played a cruel trick on her to make her cry in the first place. She probably thought it would happen again. 

He thought about leaving her, but campus was more dangerous these days. More attacks were happening. Assaults, rapes, beatings. He would not let her become one of them. So he walked her right up to her door, needing to know she was safe and away from harm. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut on her sweet smile. He'd have to make sure that people left her alone, stop them being so cruel to her. He'd also need to show her she is more than just a body and pretty face there for Warner. With this resolve, he began to slink back to his own dorm. He heard the door to Elle's room open again and she stuck her head through. 

"Actually, would you like to come in? I don't really feel like being alone right now."

He nodded happily. Anything to spend more time with Elle. He walked into her room and was confronted by a lot of pink. As in, a lot. He blinked a few times t get used to his surroundings while she said sweetly "Make yourself comfortable" while fiddling with the sleeves of his oversized sweatshirt. She went into what he assumed was her bathroom to change and he was left standing alone, taking in the room around him. He couldn't help but laugh a bit. It was an astounding amount of pink. "You drink a lot of red bull don't you?" he called out, staring at the cans of the stuff littered around him. He waited for a reply, but none came. Instead he heard very faint sobbing. Elle was crying again. He knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Hey, Elle. Why don't you let me in okay?"

He was surprised when she actually let him in, opening the door a crack. Instead of joining her on the ground of the bathroom, he held out a hand to her which she hesitantly accepted. He hauled her to her feet and helped her climb into bed, tucking her in. 

"Do you want your jumper back?" She asked quietly.

"Absolutely not. It's for crying law students first and foremost" She managed a weak smile but couldn't quite stop the tears. 

He carefully lay down next to her, separated by the blankets he'd cocooned her in and lightly put his arm on her shoulder, looking into her reddened eyes. The eye contact was reassuring and Elle felt herself relaxing slightly, curling towards him. Looking at her face, he frowned. Around her mouth was what looked like a bruise forming. It covered most of her lower face and was clearly recent. 

"Hey Elle, what happened to your face? It looks like you've got a bruise."  
He reached out to touch one of the discoloured spots and she flinched back hiding her face in a pillow and shaking her head desperately. He moved his hand to rub her back reassuringly. 

"Elle, did something happen? Clearly something did, but please talk to me here. I can help you. Please trust me"  
She turned to look at him again and instead of replying buried her head against his chest, sobbing hysterically. Giving up on the idea of getting an answer from her, but desperate to know what it was, he wrapped a protective arm around her and swallowed shakily, letting her sob herself to sleep against him.


End file.
